


thirsting for knowledge

by luciferinasundaysuit



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Age Play, Hair-pulling, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, Virginity Roleplay, so much more fluffy than the tags would suggest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 05:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11351058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferinasundaysuit/pseuds/luciferinasundaysuit
Summary: Something Troy has learned about himself, mostly by accident, is that he’s really, really into pretending to teach a pretty, inexperienced college boy the ways of the world. Well. He is when said college boy is Josh.





	thirsting for knowledge

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I truly did not intend to write this. In fact, I tweeted "I'll never write this, but" and then proceeded to tweet an entire fic. Thanks to ewidentnie and thesaddestboner for cheerleading me through writing it, and thanks to sweetmel, definestrange, and flyingwide for looking over the edited version and coaching me toward a title, which is from Strawberry Wine by Deanna Carter. I'm not sure why I keep assigning Troy Tulowitzki kinks I don't even have, but here we are.

When Josh is clean shaven, he looks young. Not like uncomfortably young, but college young. Something Troy has learned about himself, mostly by accident, is that he’s really, really into pretending to teach a pretty, inexperienced college boy the ways of the world. Well. He is when said college boy is Josh.

Josh can be needy and bratty and adoring in turn, and sometimes he's all three, plus he pretends like every sensation is brand new. 

Josh puts effort into it now because Troy likes it so much, so when he comes out of his room in his tightest jeans, a t-shirt with the arm holes cut so big that his waistband shows, and a backwards Auburn snapback, Troy has a pretty good idea what his plans are. Josh sits down on the couch next to Troy, bites his lip, hesitates a few seconds. Fuck, he looks good like that.

Troy waits him out, not wanting to ruin what Josh has planned. After a few moments of looking at Troy from underneath his eyelashes, Josh climbs into Troy's lap, straddling his thighs and looping his arms around Troy's neck. 

"Hi," he says shyly.

Troy brings his hands to Josh's hips. "Can I help you?" he asks. 

Josh nods. "You've like. Done stuff. With guys. Right?" he asks.

It would be funny if Josh wasn’t biting his lip nervously and looking at Troy with wide eyes. Troy squeezes Josh's hips.

"Yeah," Troy answers with a shrug. "Have you not?" 

Josh shakes his head. 

"Well," Troy says, "Did you crawl into my lap for a reason, honey?"

Josh looks down, ducking his head. "Yeah," he says quietly, more quietly than he usually says anything. "Can you - " he starts before trailing off.

Troy rubs soothingly up and down Josh's back. "If you need something, you gotta ask for it, Josh. I can't just guess about something like this.”

Josh licks his lips, that show of nervousness again. "Can you show me?" he asks. "Please?" 

Troy smiles. "Yeah, kid. I think I can do that."

He spreads his legs and guides Josh with his hands on his hips so Josh slots his legs with Troy's and settles against his thigh.

He presses his thigh up between Josh's legs and grins when he finds that Josh is already hard. 

"You want this, huh, baby?" Troy asks.

Josh tucks his face against Troy's neck, making a pretty good show of being embarrassed. "Yeah," he mumbles.

Troy strokes his hand up Josh's back to the nape of his neck, playing with the hair not covered by Josh's hat.

"Hey, honey, no, don't hide. I can't kiss you if you hide. You want that, don't you?" Troy asks. 

Josh stays hidden for a few seconds before pulling back to face Troy.

"Please kiss me?" he asks, looking like he thinks Troy might not. His expression tugs at Troy's heart even though he knows it's an act. 

"Yeah, baby, c'mere," Troy says. 

He cups Josh's cheek with his hand, pulling him in close, feeling the smooth skin of his jaw. Troy kisses him soft and sweet and slow, like he would if it was their real first kiss. 

Josh sighs happily into it, his hands tightening on Troy's shoulders. He feels good in Troy's lap, warm and pliant and contented. Troy nips gently at Josh's lip as he pulls away.

“Did you like that, honey?" he asks. 

Josh nods frantically. "Yeah. Yes. I did," he says.

Troy smiles. "Have you ever kissed a man before?" 

Josh looks down. "Once," he whispers.

Troy bites the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. Josh looks adorable, but Troy's not sure how he can keep a straight face. "Yeah? You're a good kisser," he says. He waits until Josh looks up and smiles before adding, "For a kid," with a little grin.

Josh makes a noise low in his throat and surges forward, kissing Troy hard. It feels good, so good, so Troy lets him. He raises an eyebrow when Josh pulls back.

"Seems like you've had some practice,” he says wryly.

Josh shrugs, shameless about breaking character to get what he wants. "You didn't ask about kissing girls."

Troy laughs and slides his hands inside Josh's barely existent shirt. "What do you want me to show you, then?”

Josh bites his lip. He takes Troy's hand in his and brings it between his legs. "I want you to touch me, there," he whispers.

Troy squeezes gently, smiling when Josh hisses and arches into his hand. "Has anybody ever touched you here?" he asks. Josh shakes his head.

"Just me," he says. "Never gotten that far with anyone before. Please, will you?"

Troy slides his hand up Josh's torso to thumb at his nipple, delighting in the way he shudders. "Yeah, baby, I will. If you can ask for it."

Josh makes this breathy whining sound that's fucking amazing for Troy. Troy rubs him through his jeans. "Come on, Josh, you can do it,” he encourages.

After letting out a shaky breath, Josh says, “Touch my cock, Troy, please." 

Troy smiles. "Good boy, I knew you could ask nice."

Josh shivers at the praise. He flicks open the button on his jeans. 

"Wait," Troy says, reaching down to catch Josh's hand. "Let me." 

Josh lets out a shuddery breath and curls himself around Troy. "Okay, just, please."

Troy unzips Josh's jeans. "It's alright, I've got you, kid," he says as he gets his hand inside Josh's ridiculously tight underwear. "Did you wear these for me?" he asks.

Josh nods. "I wanted to look good for you," he says, not meeting Troy's eye. 

"Aw, kid,” Troy says, “you're so damn pretty. It's sweet you went to the trouble."

Josh leans forward, pressing his forehead against Troy's shoulder. He's still dressed, they both are, but he always feels a little exposed when they do this.

Troy reaches up with his free hand and cups the back of Josh's head. "It's alright, sweetheart."

Josh squirms, bucking into Troy's hand. Troy jacks him nice and slow. "Mmm, thought we might need lube, but you're so wet already, baby."

Josh moans and fucks forward into Troy's hand. It's true, he's leaking, has been. "Fuck," he groans.

Troy kisses his neck. "Nah, not your first time. Later, if you're a good boy."

Josh whines. "Promise you'll fuck me if I'm good?" 

Troy strokes him tighter, faster. "No. I mean, yeah, but I want you to fuck me first."

Josh thrusts into Troy's hand, hips snapping hard. "I don't know how," he whispers. 

Troy groans and grinds up against Josh's thigh.

"Don't worry, baby. I'll teach you," Troy promises. He thumbs across the head of Josh's cock. "You think you can come like this?" he asks.

Josh nods. "Yeah, just, kiss me, need you to," he begs. 

"Anything," Troy says with a grin. 

He tugs Josh to him with a hand on the back of his neck, licking urgently into Josh's mouth. Fuck, he loves this, loves Josh asking to be taught and shown and made to feel good.

He bites at Josh's lower lip, scratches across his ribs through the giant hole in his dumb shirt. Josh rocks his hips faster.

"Hey, baby, no," Troy says gently. "Stay still. Let me." 

Josh groans. "Troy, please, I need to come. I've never. I've never waited before. I don't know if I can," he says, burying his face against Troy's neck. It’s the biggest fucking lie, but he sells it so well, probably because he always feels a little bit like he’s not sure if he can.

"It's alright, honey. Just stay still," Troy says. "I'll get you there soon, I promise," he soothes. 

Josh swallows hard and nods against Troy's neck.

"You're doing so good, baby," Troy croons, "Such a good boy for me. You feel good? You wanna come?"

Josh nods urgently. "Yeah, Troy, please, feels so good, fuck, I've never, I want, please," he babbles.

He presses sloppy kisses against Troy's neck, keeping his face hidden. Troy tugs gently at the hair at the nape of Josh's neck, and Josh shudders and bucks his hips.

“Fuck, I didn't know it could feel like that," he moans. "More, Troy, please," he begs.

Troy groans. Josh is really fucking good at this. He gives Josh what he wants, tugging at his hair as he reaches down to cup his balls. 

"Fuck," Josh swears. "I didn't, I haven't, can you - ”

Troy tightens his hand in Josh's hair and pulls Josh back just enough to see his face. He kisses him sweetly. "I've got you, kid, I'm gonna take care of you, I promise."

Josh lets out a high whine and bites down on Troy's shoulder through his shirt.

"Yeah, honey, that feels good," Troy says.

He pulls Josh up by his hips until he can get at his jeans and underwear enough to push them down his thighs, then guides Josh back into his lap.

Troy can’t stop staring at Josh as he strokes him just the way he likes. He drinks in the sight of Josh sighing and collapsing into Troy's arms, clinging tightly to him.

Troy keeps jacking Josh as he cranes his head up for a kiss. "Gonna make you feel so good," he mumbles against Josh's mouth.

Josh moans. "Please," he begs. He loves this as much as Troy does, loves being held and touched and taken care of.

Troy moves his right hand the way Josh needs and slides his left hand back to press behind Josh's balls.

Josh shoves his hips back, trying to get more. "Troy," he says, voice high and breathy, "What - ”

“You okay?" Troy asks, part act and part checking in.

"Feels so good," Josh moans, sounding confused. "I've never, I didn't know. Don't stop," he pleads.

"I won't," Troy promises. Josh is so good at this for him. He wants to make Josh feel so fucking good.

He pulls Josh down for a kiss, smiling when Josh can’t help taking the lead. He strokes Josh the way he likes and presses his fingers back where he needs until Josh gasps and shudders and comes all over Troy’s hand. Josh clings to him, shaking and needy. 

"Hey, kid, you're okay, I'm right here, you're alright," Troy whispers. He knows this is a lot for Josh.

Josh holds tight to Troy, and Troy can feel Josh’s tears against his neck. 

"Josh, baby, are you alright?" Troy asks.

Josh nods but just pants against Troy's skin. Troy kisses top of his head.

“It's okay, honey. Color?" he asks.

"Green," Josh mumbles. "But I'm really fuckin’ tired. Can you hold me for a while?" he asks.

"Pretty much forever," Troy says with a grin. “But we’re gonna get gross if we just stay here.” 

Josh leans back enough to pull off his shirt. “Use this,” he says. “Just don’t go anywhere.”

Troy does, wiping his hand then cleaning Josh up before balling the shirt up and tossing it on the floor. He wraps his arms around Josh. “Did you cut the entire sides out of that shirt just for this?”

Josh shifts in Troy’s lap, trying to get comfortable. "Maybe,” he says, which means yes. “You're still hard. You want me to take care of you, or do you wanna wait?” he asks. Troy likes to, sometimes.

Troy shrugs. "I’ll wait. You did so good, baby. Such a good boy. You’re really fucking good at that."

Josh kisses Troy's jaw. "Was fun," he says.

Troy laughs. "It was," he agrees. He lays back, moving Josh with him. "You did so good." 

Josh sighs happily. "I feel good." 

Troy smiles. "Good," he says as he settles Josh against him. He pulls Josh's hat off his head and tosses it on the floor. 

"Don't lose that," Josh says.

"You care about the hat right now?" Troy asks with a laugh.

Josh nods. "Hell yes, I do. I have very important plans for that hat. I'm gonna wear it while I suck you off.”

"Fine, okay, I won't lose it,” Troy agrees so quickly that Josh laughs. He kisses the top of Josh's head and squeezes him in his arms.

"Night night," Josh mumbles.

Troy snorts. "You get twenty minutes before we have to move to bed." 

Josh sighs, put-upon. "Fine, what do I know, I'm just a kid."

Troy shakes his head. "Go to sleep, you menace." 

Josh kisses Troy's shoulder, nuzzling a little against the fabric of his shirt. "’Kay, but when I wake up you're at least taking your clothes off," he says as he kicks his pants to the floor. 

“I suppose I could do that," Troy says.

"Good," Josh says decisively. "Night, darlin’.”

"Night, baby," Troy says. He knows Josh will fight him about moving when he wakes him up, but that's a problem for the future. Right now, Josh is warm in his arms and heavy on his chest, and he doesn't have to worry about anything.


End file.
